


The Beginning

by annetta23



Series: Immortal Bond [5]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Foreplay, M/M, Pre-Movie: The Old Guard (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetta23/pseuds/annetta23
Summary: Yusuf was not expecting the sudden height in his chest when Nicolo took off his tunic. His long blonde hair fell back down to his lean shoulders, and Yusuf felt like brushing those golden strands with his coarse hand.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Immortal Bond [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008987
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	1. I Stabbed You Many Times

**NICKY**

_Oh, dear Lord...It’s impossible._

It must be some great witchery. Nicolo tightened his hands around the handle of his sword; suddenly he felt weak. He knew this very sword had penetrated the Muslim in front of him yesterday, even the day before. He’s supposed to be dead, decaying in some hole somewhere.

But here he was, locking Nicolo in his place with his raven black eyes.

Those eyes were bulging with fear, yet shining in determination. Those eyes were the second to last thing Nicolo remembered after the vivid view of his own blood spilled to the ground. Then Nicolo didn’t know what’s real or not anymore.

_Am I dreaming? Have I gone crazy?_ Nicolo kept stroking his flawless stomach in his camp that night. No bruise, not even a scratch. But he remembered the pain...and the Muslim’s dark eyes as he’s drawing his last breath. Nicolo dreamt of the Muslim for nights before their encounter.

Tonight, the man was back in Nicolo’s dream. His dark eyes and dark skin couldn’t be mistaken, and they had become so familiar. Nicolo felt like he’s already a part of him. In the dream, they’re meeting in a dark, hidden alley. They stood so close, yet this time they’re not trying to jump at each other. 

Waking up the next dawn, Nicolo couldn’t wait until it’s dark, when he’d be going to a certain alley.

**JOE**

“ _Ya, Allah...Astaghfirullah...Astaghfirullah…_ ”

Day and night, Yusuf kept his dua long and tight. He prayed for some peace, but even more for an answer. The answer of why he’s still breathing this afternoon, and where in the Quran was this explained. There’s no such thing as a second chance of life. 

A shadow moved in the corner of Yusuf’s eye, breaking his dua. He jumped out of the corner, greeted by the familiar Caucasian standing in the middle of the alley. The man was scared, Yusuf could feel his fear. The emotion was mutual.

“I...I stabbed you many times,” The man talked first with his small voice. “And I dreamt of you for many nights.”

“I too, stabbed you many times,” Yusuf bit his lip. “ And I too dreamt of you for many nights.”

Sitting side by side against the wall, both young men learned about each other. Yusuf learned that Nicolo was a priest before the holy battle, and that he had grown tired of it. He just wanted to go home.

His green eyes were staring at the sky as if it was home.

“Your home is so far away from here,” Yusuf shook his head. “But...we can run away from this mess,”

“Run?” Nicolo whispered excitedly. “Us? Together?”

They made some rudimentary plan in whispers, until they decided the night was not young anymore. Yusuf didn’t even know why, but he suggested they should spend the night together. Hesitant at first, Nicolo agreed.

They settled on the floor, an abandoned outdoor parlor. Yusuf was not expecting the sudden height in his chest when Nicolo took off his tunic. His long hair fell back down to his lean shoulders, and Yusuf felt like brushing those golden strands with his coarse fingers.

“Good night, Yusuf,” Nicolo blushed as he rested against his folding arm. “Yusuf Ibrahim Muhammad Al-Kaysani. Did I get that right?”

“You did. Good night,”

None of them were going to sleep with an answer. Maybe they’d find it together, when they got through with their plan. Yusuf knew he’d need a strategy to leave the troop he led safely, but for the rest of the night, the only distraction was the beautiful infidel lying next to him.


	2. I'll Guard You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t go back there,” Nicolo sobbed, and Yusuf wondered if it’s them against the world from now on.

**NICKY**

Fear was no longer an issue. In fact, it was never an issue for Nicolo. He wanted to serve his people, fighting for The Son of God. He didn’t fear the Muslims, but he never necessarily wanted to...destroy them. 

Nicolo couldn’t imagine destroying Yusuf, for example. They had spent a few scattered nights together now, whispering their thoughts in the dark, until the stars were fading from their eyes. Religions apart, kindness was always a noble thing. It’s radiating from Yusuf, and the Bible never taught to pay kindness with harm.

Just like it never said anything about being immortal.

“I have stopped thinking about this...anomaly,” Nicolo said. Yusuf’s dark eyes were watching him closely. “It makes me stand taller, braver out there, yes. But every night when I pray, I don’t feel enlightened. What about you?”

“I-Well,” Yusuf’s dramatic exhale answered. “My side is losing, Nicolo. This holy war is far from over, but we’re already limping. It’s all I can think about, pray about.”

The pain in Yusuf’s eyes...Nicolo felt as if he caused it. As if he’s the one turning this land to a mess, single-handedly. Yusuf was the leader of his troop; the guilt and burden was apparent in his eyes. 

“Yusuf, I’m-”

Nobody deserved losing, hurting and failing like this. Just the thought alone brought a tear to Nicolo’s eyes, and it just flew like a waterfall. Uncontrollable, just like how things were on the Earth now. 

“Nicolo? Hey?”

“I’m sorry,”

“No, no...You didn’t decide on this war,”

Just like in other nights they spent together, worries would fade eventually. Wrapped within Yusuf’s arms in a tight embrace, Nicolo felt his breath getting steady, but his chest...What was it with his chest?

Or was it his heart instead? 

  
  


**JOE**

  
  


“Captain? Are you...okay?”

Yusuf appreciated the concern from his right hand, but...wasn’t that a rather funny question?

“Farouk, I am as okay and not okay as we all are in this situation.”

Sooner or later, people would find out. Yusuf knew he should see this coming. Farouk was not talking about being okay losing, or if there was anything wrong with their meal.

“Somebody...said something weird,” Farouk whispered in the corner of their quarter. “Somebody thought he saw you stabbed just yesterday.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, Captain. Are you okay?”

Yusuf said he’s obviously okay; it’s clear as night and day. Not a scratch on him; that somebody must be mistaken. It never occurred to Yusuf before, but he’s literally...unbroken. Under the dim candle lighting that night, his skin was flawless and smooth. He couldn’t even find a single miniscule scratch from shaving his beard. Meanwhile his brothers came back from battle in various shapes, with various wounds, wet and dry, small and huge.

It’s about time before the others, not just Farouk, would notice.

*

“Yusuf?”

Only Nicolo would understand. Yusuf was looking forward to tonight, but he didn’t expect to see Nicolo in the state he’s in at the moment. The first thing Yusuf noticed was the bundle on Nicolo’s back, then the fear in his eyes.

The fear was back. 

“Nicolo? Where are you going?”

“Anywhere you’d take me,” Nicolo struggled to say. “Something happened,”

Somebody among the Christian’s troop noticed too. Even worse, somebody saw Nicolo got stabbed from the back, falling and rising up again during battle. First they got curious, and soon it went hostile. They stripped Nicolo, questioned him, accusing him of being a slave of Satan. Nicolo had to kill two guards to escape.

“I can’t go back there,” Nicolo sobbed, and Yusuf wondered if it’s them against the world from now on. His brothers were not there just yet, but they would, sooner or later. They should escape, and it’s no longer because they wanted to escape the darkness of the war to a clearer sky.

It’s the only way they can live.

“I promised you we’d run away from here,” Yusuf dried Nicolo’s cheeks with his thumbs. Rage was building within his chest, imagining the fear and shame Nicolo must had, being held hostage naked by his own people. “It will take some time, but we ARE getting out of here. Let me take you to my hidden place now.”

“Are you going to stay with me?” Nicolo asked, pleaded. Just now Yusuf noticed Nicolo’s severely trembling hands. “I am so scared, Yusuf.”

“I am; it’s my place. I’m going to stay with you, sleep right by you as I usually would. I’ll...I’ll guard you, Nicolo. I’ll take care of you from now on."


	3. I Want You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yusuf…"
> 
> Nicolo's eyes fluttered as he turned around, looking like an innocent siren.

**JOE**

  
  


“Oh! Oh that’s strong,”

Reaching for the water, Nicolo squinted severely. His eyes watered a bit, but soon he’s smiling. Yusuf couldn’t decide if he should be worried or smitten.

“Too spicy? I am so, so sorry,”

“No,” Nicolo swallowed. “It’s good.”

“I can grill a new batch. You can’t just have the bread and cheese,” Yusuf got up from the carpet. “What do you want? Beef? Lamb?”

“No, no, no. I swear this is good, I can handle this.” Nicolo reached out to Yusuf’s arm. “I was just not expecting that spicy kick. Please, sit down,”

Nicolo smiled, and that’s enough to assure Yusuf that their dinner was fine. Away from the riot, despite the fact it’s late already, the silence was heightened by the unspoken thoughts. Home or family were now forbidden subjects; soon they’d be buried memories. 

But Yusuf enjoyed answering Nicolo’s questions about his place. Obviously a lot of things and crafts on the wall were foreign to Nicolo. Slowly, the fear in his eyes was diminishing, replaced by glowing curiosity. And that’s all that Yusuf wanted to see.

Soon they called it a night. The mattress was not really designed for two, but they could lie comfortably without overlapping limbs. Face against his pillow, Nicolo smiled. It's sincere yet...sad.

"Nicolo,"

Yusuf couldn't hold the thought anymore, it's clogging his chest. 

"Did they touch you? Like…'touch' you?"

Nicolo's eyes dropped. He shook his head, but it didn't seem like the end of the story.

"They didn't. Thank goodness they didn't. But...they did chain my wrists over my head and...and…"

Yusuf held his breath.

"And they whipped my back a few times. It felt like they lit a fire to melt my skin, Yusuf...I believe I passed out after."

" _Yaa Allah_ ,"

Yusuf pulled down the blanket, revealing Nicolo's naked back. It looked smooth, beautiful by the candle light, not a trace of human cruelty it had to endure earlier.

"Heartless bastards," Yusuf hissed fiercely. "I'll find them and teach them a lesson with my sword."

"No," Nicolo closed his eyes. "They're just confused, Yusuf. _We are_ confused; I can't really blame them."

_Seriously?_

"Nicolo, they tortured you! They deserve it,"

"Yusuf," Nicolo said calmly, as he grazed Yusuf's chin softly. "May Jesus forgive them. This confusing gift is helping me heal and move on quickly. And...I feel safe now thanks to you. I don't need revenge."

And soon Yusuf realized, a priest just simply taught him the greatest, most inhuman gift of all: the ability to forgive and move on. Yusuf wished there's more he could do for the beautiful soul laying next to him, but his eyes were betraying the noble intention. They're busy adoring Nicolo's slim back.

_What is this? How-_

The foreign wave was coming and hit Yusuf all over. He's scared, he felt indecent, but it was not pure lust. Opening his fist, Yusuf let the emotion lead his hand. His fingers stroke lightly down Nicolo's back, again and again. 

Images of chained and whipped Nicolo were filling Yusuf's head. This soft skin was hurt...bleeding, torn and peeling just today. Without thinking, Yusuf scooted over and landed his mouth softly against Nicolo's back.

Gently, without a rush, Yusuf planted soft kisses. Row after row, more pressure as he got higher. As he reached Nicolo's neck, both men were out of breath.

"Yusuf…"

Nicolo's eyes fluttered as he turned around, looking like an innocent siren. His voice was weak, wrapped in a half moan, beautiful as a song to Yusuf's ear.

It's clear no one wanted this to stop, and Yusuf was just following his heart. More...his mouth definitely wanted more. But Yusuf needed to know what Nicolo felt about it.

"I...I want to kiss your lips," Yusuf gulped, distracted by Nicolo's open mouth under him. "Will you let me?"

Yusuf could see the riot within Nicolo; they struggled inside. But eventually, Nicolo's eyes softened, and he nodded with a nervous smile. 

"Kiss me," Nicolo bit his lip, as his hands found Yusuf's hips. "I want you too..."

The way their bare chests pressed to each other, while their lips loving and exploring...Yusuf never felt like this. Their tongues brushed, and Nicolo's little moan disappeared to Yusuf' held growl. The blanket had flown to the floor, and their pants had moved lower around their knees.

"Sweet Nicolo...Oh my,"

Yusuf hissed to his pillow, watching Nicolo's peachy lips savoring his dark nipple.


	4. I Love You Dearly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicolo wanted to say the word; his chest felt like exploding with such love. But it’s too soon...it might even scare Yusuf away.

**JOE**

The water refreshed Yusuf’s skin, and also his memory prior to dawn. He worked longer around his crotch, along his cock, where it’s sticky with a layer of olive oil. Some certain memories would definitely be craved to his mind and brain for eternity…

_“I’m good, trust me,” Nicolo sounded soft and horny all at once. “You can move.”_

_In and out, deeper and faster, Yusuf rocked his hips to the vague Italian coming out of Nicolo’s mouth; basically to heaven. He looked down, and the view of Nicolo around his cock was pushing Yusuf to the edge he had to look away._

_But Nicolo’s face was not helping at all._

_“You are...the most precious thing ever,” Yusuf pushed with more gusto, and Nicolo’s eyes disappeared to the back of his skull. “Do you feel good, my dear? How do you feel?”_

_“Full,” Nicolo chuckled, “but...wonderful. Don’t stop,Yusuf. Oh, right there...right..ahh…”_

Yusuf let go, but sadly his cock still stood straight; his body wanted Nicolo’s warmth again and again. There’s no turning back from it...His body might have discovered a new bliss, but Yusuf knew his life’s purpose also changed.

Nicolo’s safety and happiness was topping the list.

**NICKY**

Sounds of splashing water were getting clearer, Nicolo couldn’t ignore it anymore. The other side of the mattress was messy, empty. The beautiful, delicious memories of last night were sharing a place with panic.

Wrapping his naked body with a blanket, Nicolo moved to the back of the house where the well was. And there Yusuf stood like a statue, his muscles bulging in all the right places as he slipped into a pants. 

“Yusuf?”

Nicolo blushed, when Yusuf hurriedly came and wrapped the blanket tighter around him. It’s dawn, Yusuf just had a mandatory cleaning up ritual after one ejaculated, because he’s praying soon. The first of five mandatory prayers of the day for Muslims, Nicolo learned.

Proud then betrayed. Hurt then greatly loved. Nicolo never thought his life could become like this, after it indeed felt like it was ending at the end of a Muslim’s sword. And here he was, falling in love with that certain Muslim who’s praying across the room.

And not even once they fought about their religion. 

“I assume you’re leaving soon,” Nicolo observed. Yusuf was fully clothed and putting on his head scarf. Nicolo was missing the man already. 

“Sadly I am.” 

Yusuf joined Nicolo on the edge of the bed, locking their fingers together. 

“When I leave, I want you to lock the door and stay inside. Nobody, not even one person, knows this place. I won’t be knocking when I come back. So if you hear people, noises or anything, Nicolo, prepare your sword.”

That shouldn’t be a problem. Nicolo was confident with his skill and alert, plus most likely he wouldn’t die if somebody stabbed him first. He’s physically prepared, but mentally struggled to let Yusuf go.

Anything could happen in the Muslim’s quarter regarding his “power”.

“Be safe,” Nicolo whispered to Yusuf’s lips, not wanting their kiss to be a goodbye kiss just yet. “May God watch you and protect you.”

They kissed once again and let go. How Nicolo wanted to say the word; his chest felt like exploding with such love. But it’s too soon...it might even scare Yusuf away. So Nicolo just waved from the door, fighting the wild emotions in silence.

Right before Nicolo came back inside, Yusuf stopped. _What did he forget_ , Nicolo thought, started to look around the place. But Yusuf was not walking back. He just turned around, pulling the scarf down from his face and...washed all useless burden away.

“I love you dearly, Nicolo. I’ll be back before it's dark.”


	5. I Love You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because he got to be Nicolo’s first man in bed, didn’t mean there’s love.

**JOE**

_“I love you dearly, Nicolo. I’ll be back before it’s dark.”_

The wait was excruciating; the timing obviously could be better. For a moment there, Yusuf thought he had made a selfish act, a premature confidence. Just because he got to be Nicolo’s first man in bed, didn’t mean there’s love.

But then Nicolo ended the silence, and said back the same line. His greenish gray eyes shone like an oasis; full with life and hope. And that’s what love meant for Yusuf; the spirit you saw in one’s eyes that words couldn’t describe.

He had Nicolo’s heart.

It’s a slow day at the quarter, meaning no attack or defense and just endless strategy talks. After stopping by the tent for wounded soldiers, Yusuf called it a day and took one of his horses to ride “home”. It looked like a totally different place.

Stuff on the shelf were straighter, and the middle room just looked nicer. There Nicolo laid sleeping on the carpet; looking peaceful yet...tired? Yusuf took a quick, silent shower and joined his special guest on the carpet.

“My love?” 

A small kiss to his forehead, and Nicolo slowly opened his eyes. What a beautiful way to come home.

“Welcome back,” Nicolo said before they met in a kiss. “I made you dinner and wine,”

“I saw, yeah,”

“I cleaned up a little, I washed our clothes from last night. Umm...Just tidying up around. I hope you don’t mind.”

“I actually do,”

Yusuf could feel Nicolo stopped breathing. It’s too adorable.

“I do...if that makes you tired. Are you, my love?”

“Oh no, no,” Nicolo chuckled, obviously back breathing. “I love cleaning up, Yusuf; makes me feel like I’m home. I was practising with the sword earlier, and it’s rather hot outside. That’s all.”

A small family in a small warm home; it did feel like that for days. Yusuf would be sent away with a passionate kiss, and came back home to Nicolo’s arms. When it’s possible, Yusuf would stay home and train with Nicolo, read books together or play with the horses. Two horses had joined them; their rides when the day came. Drago and Alegra, Nicolo had decided their names.

A small family in a small warm home, with two beautiful horses. Yusuf would hold on to this as long as possible. 


	6. The New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yu-Yusuf,” Nicolo blurted weakly, while he’s swollen in Yusuf’s throat.

**NICKY**

Tomorrow was the day, and Nicolo couldn’t decide the meaning of his restless mind. Excitement of anticipating the old normal was sharing a place with other possibilities. What if escaping was only a dream?

“Live for today, my love,” Yusuf whispered calmly, “we still have tonight.”

“I can’t sleep,”

“I can help you,”

_ That voice.  _ That tone would usually be accompanied by a certain smirk, but Yusuf already moved down before Nicolo could take a look to confirm. And when their eyes finally got to meet, the warmth and wetness of Yusuf’s mouth erased all thoughts. All but the new emerging, steamy yet comforting ones.

“Yu-Yusuf,” Nicolo blurted weakly, while he’s swollen in Yusuf’s throat. "God...I wonder how many women fantasize being in my place..."

Yusuf's muffled "answer" was just too funny.

"I must be...breaking so many hearts."

Yusuf remained silent just like the sheet beneath them, the silence made everything twice powerful. Every lick, every move down the shaft to the view of Yusuf’s messy spit pooling on the base. Nicolo indeed felt sleepy once he finished inside Yusuf’s needy mouth.

“Matter of factly, I never thought about any hearts, Nicolo. I had no will to, until you.”

_ Is that true? _ Then this was made to last. They were both so green in love, both gifted with such strange gifts, and both tried to destroy each other at first before they knew better.

Before they fell in love deeper.

Falling asleep on Yusuf’s chest, what was going to happen tomorrow stopped bugging Nicolo’s mind.

**JOE**

Everything started and nourished here. This modest hole would always be cherished, but Yusuf was ready to move on. To a brighter sky, to a better place. To new memories with his love, that would be much more than this hole hidden in the dessert.

“Nicolo? You ready?” 

Nicolo nodded, lovingly ran his hands down Alegra’s mane. He looked so brave and strong on the back of the horse; now Yusuf was really ready. He threw the lit log in his hand, watching just the very early damage and forming ashes, before jumping to Drago’s back and led Nicolo further into the early dawn.

Wild and free, that’s how Yusuf felt. Riding his horse side by side with Nicolo further and further from their hidden, burning place made Yusuf feel he could do anything. Indeed they were trying to escape, but it felt more like they’re fingertips away from victory.

Yusuf looked to his side, and Nicolo’s bright eyes greeted him. Though the Genoese was covered with a scarf, his happiness was beaming greatly. Some clothes, some jewelry, some jugs and a handful of swords; Yusuf had everything he needed until their unknown destination.

But this was not a fairytale. Yusuf knew it’s only the beginning, and they would have to fight for their way out. Fifteen minutes into their ride, some Muslim troops stood guard around their chosen exit. None other than Farouk led the pack, hand tight around his sword.

Yusuf hoped he didn’t have to kill his own beloved, respected friends.

“Captain,” Farouk nodded, but Nicolo was his main attention. He must have caught Nicolo’s eyes; green eyes obviously were not an ally’s trait. Between the infidel among them, or the view of his leader taking off, Farouk seemed to struggle deciding which was the bigger problem.

“Is this an infiltrator?” Farouk observed Nicolo intensely, confused. A threat shouldn’t be let roaming freely on his own. “Captain, what is going on?”

“Farouk, everyone, my dear friends,” Yusuf pulled down his scarf. “I’m aware some of you have noticed something...different with me. It’s an unknown gift from God, and for my sanity, I have to find my answers. I’m leaving.”

The disappointed and shocked moans were slightly breaking Yusuf’s heart.

“In our quarter, I have left the best supply of swords and armors. You’ll find a stack of documented strategies; please go through them. This man right here,”

Yusuf didn’t want to mention Nicolo’s name.

“He’s not a threat, Brothers. We share the same gift, and Allah brought us together in the battle. I swear by the name of Allah, I’m not going to the infidels with informations. We’re leaving in peace as a neutral party, and my prayers for you and this land will never stop.”

If they had to draw their swords, Yusuf was ready. He practiced for days with Nicolo, they’re more than ready to face over a dozen men. One way or another, they’re leaving today, this very morning. 

“I am disappointed, but even more than that, I’m deeply saddened.”

Farouk stepped back, and signaled the guards to open the gate.

“May Allah watch over you, Captain.”

They’d always be together, connected by their prayers day and night. Farouk was a wise, noble man, and Yusuf would surely miss him the most. Yusuf climbed down Drago, pulling Farouk to a tight hug and climbed back up.

He promised someone a new journey; a new chapter.

“Are you okay?” Nicolo said, now off the scarf covering his face earlier.

He really didn’t have to be that concerned.

“I’m blessed with such kind brothers, and I’m paying my promise to you,” Yusuf smiled. “I couldn’t be better and happier, my love.”

  
  



End file.
